Rich Internet Applications (RIAs) are web based applications that function as desktop applications, albeit with some differences. RIAs typically form a client application with a separate services layer on the backend. They provide rich user experience and enhance data performance as the server communication is limited to a great extent. Many modern interface development technologies have been labeled as Rich Internet Application Technologies. These include AJAX, Adobe Flex, Adobe Flash Player, AIR, JavaFX, Google Web Toolkit (GWT) etc.